Storie di una Dea
by loritakitochan
Summary: Akito Sohma. Dea,bambina,demone,donna,capo famiglia... Serie di storie dedicate a lei.
1. la farfalla

Story of a goddess

01. la farfalla

"Shigure, se fossi un animale, che animale sarei?" chiede una piccola Akito al cane dello zodiaco.

Nessuno avrebbe detto che quel pallido 8enne , fosse invece una bambina.  
Non per la sua fisionomia, anche lei possedeva la bellezza dei Sohma, e in altre circostanze Akito sarebbe stata una bambina deliziosa.  
Ma per volere di Ren Sohma ,sua madre, la piccola "Dea dello zodiaco" era costretta a vestirsi da maschietto

"Una rana" fu la pronta risposta del sedicenne, guardando divertito il visetto sdegnato della piccola  
"Una ranaa? perché una sciocca rana?" No una rana non poteva essere il suo animale!  
"Be,le rane hanno paura dei serpenti , come una ranocchia che conosco io" ridacchiò, aveva ancora in mente l' immagine di Akito che scappava da un Ayame , con in braccia metri e metri di stoffa sgargiante.  
"Non ho nessuna paura di Ayame!" gli occhi di Akito sprizzavano faville, e per un momento parve a Shigure di vedere Ren nel volto della sua adorata peste.  
"Ok, allora sei una zanzara, gironzoli in torno tentando di pungere le persone" provó Shigure.

Adorava punzecchiare Akito, certo di meno che quanto amava vezzeggiarla e coccolarla.  
Dopo la morte di Akira il padre di lei, Akito era cambiata, chi non sarebbe cambiato dopo essere diventato il capo famiglia a 7 anni?  
Soltanto quando Akito veniva stuzzicata , la bambina lasciava cadere la sua maschera da adulta."SHIGUREEEE!" stavolta l' aveva offesa!  
"Una formica...vediamo... una formica regina!" disse, mentre contava mentalmente i secondi sino a quando Aki-chan sarebbe scoppiata  
"ARGH! Sei uno stupido! non so perché io parli con te! Vado da Kureno!" strilló oltrata andandosene.

Kureno,Kureno,Kureno la nuova arma letale di Akito.  
Aveva per caso capito, con quell' istinto innegabile dei bambini quanto lui fosse geloso, oppure lo sentiva con i sensi di "dea"?  
Qualunque fosse la risposta , Shigure soffriva e Kureno ne era la causa.

La ritrovò più tardi nella sua stanzetta , sola e semi addormentata.  
Il visetto delicato sotto i capelli neri scompigliati, era quello di una bambola di porcellana.  
Si sedette vicino a lei ricomponendo le coperte.

"Oggi eri insopportabile " mormorò Aki con gli occhi che faticavano a stare aperti.  
"Neanche tu scherzavi Aki-chan" non poté trattenersi e le accarezzò i suoi capelli.  
"Mmh, ho sonno..." mormorò chiudendo gli occhi  
"Allora dormi tesoro mio" in quel' instante Shigure invidiava Akito, che riusciva a dormire non appena chiudeva i suoi occhi.  
"Dormi mia piccola farfalla, un giorno farò in modo che tu non voli mai più via da me!"

Si Akito era una farfalla e lui era un cucciolo con poca pratica, che soffriva quando lei svolazzava da qualcun altro.  
"Un giorno sarai mia"


	2. le ragazze

02. Le ragazze

Per ordine di Ren Akito non poteva giocare con le bambine.

Ad essere sincera Akito non si poteva immaginare giocando con Kagura oppure Isuzu.

Ammirava per un certo punto Kagura, pur essendo una ragazzina, il cinghiale dello zodiaco era forte quanto o più di un ragazzo.

Ma Kagura era un po troppo "esaltata" per i suoi gusti, inoltre Kagura non nascondeva il fatto di "amare" il gatto.

Kyo il gatto, niente di meno!

No Kagura con il suo zainetto a forma di gatto non era una compagna di giochi ambita.

Isuzu, o come tutti la chiamavano: Rin , non era nemmeno pane per i suoi denti.

Aveva tentato di giocare una volta insieme con lei e la sua bambola, ma la stupida ragazzina voleva che lei Akito facesse finta di essere il padre della bambola.

Ren le aveva naturalmente scoperte.

Aveva fatto finta di interessarsi del gioco, ammirando Isuzu e dicendo che avrebbe tanto voluto avere una figlia così bella come lei.  
Aveva accarezzato i capelli di Isuzu, dicendole che non si sorprendeva che la sua famiglia fosse sempre così allegra e felice.  
Aveva sorriso alle due bambine,dicendo che formavano una bella coppia.  
Aveva visto soffrire sua figlia ed era andata via soddisfatta.

Da quel giorno Akito non era stata più triste di non poter giocare con le bambine, inoltre non aveva più voluto aver niente a che fare con Isuzu.

Crescendo Akito, aveva cominciato ad odiare Isuzu (sempre Isuzu,mai Rin) 

Odiava la sua bambola

La sua divisa scolastica con la gonna così corta

I suoi disgustosi capelli lucidi,neri e lunghi .Lunghi come i suoi capelli non sarebbero stati mai

Odiava il suo nomignolo

Odiava la sua femminilità

La mattina durante la fasciatura del suo piccolo seno, seno che non aveva avuto la possibilità di svilupparsi, sentiva il dolore diventare odio per loro.

Ren e Rin, le donne,le seduttrici, le nemiche...sua madre e sua cugina.

Le serpi nel giardino di Eden.

Una cosa soltanto le aveva insegnato Ren, e di questo le era grata.

La crudeltà può legare come l'amore,se non più.

Il volo dalla finestra avrebbe legato Isuzu,no Rin,a lei...per sempre.

Davanti alla finestra accanto ad un Hiro urlante Akito non aveva cessato di fissare gli occhi della ragazza.

No Rin non l'avrebbe scordata mai.

lo só la storia é un pó corta!  
vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a Lely 1441,per la mia prima recensione,grazie mille.


	3. la storiella della buonanotte

03. la storiella della buona notte

Per Akito uno dei vantaggi di essere sempre circondata da ragazzi, erano senza dubbio i vezzeggiamenti .

Ren aveva vietato ai ragazzi e ad Akira, di trattarla come una ragazza, ma Ren non c'era sempre no?

Ayame le donava sempre piccole cose femminili, come dei fazzolettini ricamati o un borsellino con i strass rosa oppure una boccetta di smalto (lo stesso smalto che aveva Kagura) oggettini che non osava mostrare, ma che adorava.

Kureno essendo musicale, le procurava canzoni che "il capo famiglia" dei Sohma non avrebbe potuto ascoltare o i dolciumi che piacevano tanto a la bambina.

Hatori l' aiutava con i compiti, la prendeva in braccio quando era stanca e le donava i pochi sorrisi che la sua natura seria offriva.

Shigure era il suo proclamato paladino.  
Da lui riceveva tra le altre cose: fiori, profumi e poesie. Certe volte si sentiva impacciata.  
Era serio quando diceva che l'amava più di tutti, o scherzava?  
Al cospetto di Shigure, Akito si sentiva sempre molto femminile, e certe volte lo detestava per questo.

Sapendo che Akira era troppo malato e stanco, e che Ren non avrebbe fatto mai qualcosa del genere per la figlioletta, i ragazzi le raccontavano a turno le storie della buona notte.

Ayame e Shigure erano più spesso degli altri, essendo quelli dotati di una notevole fantasia.

Le storie erano così differenti quanto i ragazzi che le raccontavano.

Quelle di Ayame erano piene di principi strambi, di luoghi e costumi esotici e complicati.  
Non sempre Akito afferrava il senso, più tardi capì che di senso non c'è n'era affatto, ma il modo con cui Ayame raccontava era avvincente.

Le storie di Kureno erano pi semplici, parlavano spesso di amicizia e di animali,ed erano sempre con una morale ed un happy end.

Le storie di Shigure erano le migliori, tanto che Akito gli aveva consigliato seria seria di diventare uno scrittore.  
Shigure aveva riso, lusingato, ma Akito aveva notato che da quel giorno lui girava con un quadernetto dove scriveva chissà che.  
Le storie di Shigure trattavano di principesse con delle madri cattive che venivano salvate da un ragazzo innamorato.  
Trattavano di Dee, fate, destini incrociati ed erano tanto emozionanti che Akito non voleva per niente andare a dormire.

Le storie di Hatori, non erano storie inventate, ma fatti realmente accaduti.  
Quando raccontava di una vecchietta che aveva aiutato ad attraversare la strada, Akito aspettava sempre qualcosa tipo  
"...e dopo la vecchietta si trasformò in una bellissima fata..."  
Invece Hatori finiva con un noioso "...dopo ha detto grazie ed è tornata a casa..."

Hatori non poteva farci niente.  
C'erano già troppe persone che riempivano la testa della piccola con sciocchezze, lui non voleva fare lo stesso.

Una sera venne nuovamente il turno di Hatori.  
Shigure aveva l'indomani un compito e doveva studiare, Kureno dormiva , ed Ayame aveva la laringite e non poteva parlare.

In altre circostanze sarebbe stata una calma splendida serata. Quando capitava che Ayame e Shigure stessero zitti?  
Ma quella sera Hatori non aveva proprio niente da raccontare.

L'idea salvatrice venne da Shigure  
-Ha-san, leggile qualcosa!- il solito giocoso Shigure era esasperato, la chimica non era il suo forte e se portava a casa un' insufficienza suo padre l'avrebbe dato ad un canile

Si leggere era la cosa giusta ma cosa?

-Tieni- disse Shigure porgendo ad Hatori un libro di fiabe, e aggiunse prima che Hatori potesse ringraziarlo - Lo so cosa vuoi dire, mi ami alla follia! -

- La tua stupidità mi lascia senza parole!- rispose amichevolmente Hatori prendendo il libro

Dopo aver bussato entrò nella stanza della bambina, che l'aspettava corrucciata.

- Ciao Akito, e da molto che aspetti?- adorava Akito , ma riconosceva che aveva un caratterino molto esigente.

Ma neppure Akito poteva stare a lungo arrabbiata- Be adesso sei qui!- rispose sorridendo

Hatori ricambiò il sorriso e le mostrò il libro- Queste sono favole occidentali, scritte da due fratelli, i fratelli Grimm per la precisione- ad Hatori non sfuggì il sospiro di sollievo di Akito, era davvero così pessimo?

-Ok cominciamo,dunque" La ragazza gemette di piacere, -prendimi sono..." Cosa?- fossi maledetto se queste sono fiabe stupido Shigure!

-Perché geme di piacere?, finisci la frase Hatori!- Akito aveva l'istinto di un cane da caccia!

- La ragazza geme di piacere perché, be perché l'acqua era calda e rilassante- tentò lui

-Prendimi sono?- chiese lei curiosa

- Dice prendimi gli asciugamani...che sono nel cassetto- provò,lui "ok, non suona nemmeno male"si calmò

"Perché Shigure mi ha fatto questo pessimo scherzo"pensò Hatori in agonia.

Un ricordo balenò improvviso. Shigure che metteva la copertina di un libro di scuola ad un libro osé.

"L'idiota probabilmente non l'ha fatto apposta!, non che mi sia di grande aiuto..." sconfitto,sospirò

- Che inizio strano- Akito non staccava gli occhi da Hatori

- Si,be comunque questa ragazza si veste e va a visitare una vicina di casa che abitava lontano...- continuò Hatori

- Ma non voleva gli asciugamani da qualcuno? una vicina di casa che abita lontano, che vicina è?-

In altre circostanze Hatori sarebbe stato fiero di Akito,ma facendo finta di leggere, aveva letto qualche passaggio del libro.  
Il contenuto era tale da rendere molto difficile sia pensare chiaramente,che essere fieri di una bambina che non sembrava per niente stanca.

Hatori con tutta la sua buona volontà riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla descrizione molto succinta di una "bagnetto a due" e tentò di ricordare una fiaba che aveva sentito tempo fa...Qualcosa con un "cappellino rosso", o roba del genere.

- Be la vicina si era trasferita nel bosco, perché aveva dei problemi cardiovascolari,l'aria pulita le faceva bene- salvo!- E in quando a gli asciugamani,lei parlava con se stessa!- "chi lo dice che non so inventare storie!"

- Ok- Akito non era del tutto convinta, ma adesso la storia aveva più senso

-La ragazza che si chiamava "Cappellino rosso",prima che chiedi,no non era il suo "vero" nome, solo che veniva chiamata così- precedette Hatori la ragazza.

-Comunque per farla breve,sono già le sette e mezza furbacchiona, in questa storia la ragazza viene mangiata. Be più che mangiata ingoiata viva,da un lupo.Stupidaggine!  
ingoiata viva da un serpente sarà ok,ma da un lupo? - Hatori odiava le cose senza senso!

- Perché il lupo non l'ha masticata? come è riuscita ad evitare i succhi gastrici? si mangia per ...- Hatori cominciò a parlare della digestione, non notando che le palpebre di Akito si chiudevano sempre di più...

- Soltanto un miracolo mi può salvare domani!- sbuffò Shigure guardando il tetto

-Hai già finito di studiare?- chiese Hatori entrando

-Be,non ha senso studiare!Ma tu come mai sei già qui?Non sono passati nemmeno 20 minuti!- Shigure era sbalordito, Akito si era addormentata senza fare bizze?

-È un segreto- rispose Hatori correndo il rischio di arrossire "Si a raccontare storielle faccio pena!" pensò il ragazzo

-E che cosa facciamo adesso?- Shigure era oramai rassegnato a passare la sua vita in un canile...

-Non so cosa farai tu, io vado a letto...leggerò qualche fiaba...-

fine

Grazie per i commenti!  
sono contenta che la storia piaccia...3  
a la prossima!


	4. l'errore

04.L'errore (prima parte )

Akito non sapeva come fosse successo.

Quando la maledizione di Kureno era stata spezzata, si era sentita disperata.

Kureno non le apparteneva più ,ironia della sorte, lui era volato via ed Akito non poteva raggiungerlo più.

Le aveva promesso di restare, ma Akito aveva perso gran parte della sua fiducia.

La maledizione sarebbe dovuta durare per sempre, in eterno, cosa era successo?

Cupi pensieri le frullavano nella testa, facendola impazzire.

Alla fine decise che la maledizione si era spezzata perché lei era troppo tenera,troppo "ragazza" con loro.

Il mondo era un luogo nero, se lei sarebbe riuscita a farlo capire ai Junnishi, loro sarebbero rimasti con lei e da lei per sempre.

Il primo a fare le spese del nuovo atteggiamento di Akito fu Yuki.

Ma anche i grandi capirono poco a poco che la loro Akito non c'era più.

Soltanto Kureno,sapeva il perché di questo cambiamento. Kureno il ragazzo libero, ma più in gabbia che mai.

Akito odiava i suoi sguardi pieni di gentilezza e compassione.

Avrebbe voluto gridare,piangere,graffiare i suoi occhi così distanti con le unghie...ma dall'altra parte non sopportava essere lontana da lui.

Kureno era il suo fallimento e allo stesso tempo il suo trionfo.

La prova che la maledizione era spezzata... e la prova che sarebbero rimasti da lei...

Ma Akito non era,non poteva, essere serena.

Perché rimaneva al suo fianco? Fino a quando sarebbe rimasto? La maledizione si sarebbe spezzata definitivamente?

Domande a cui non sapeva rispondere, domande che l'assillavano, di giorno e di notte.

Aveva diciotto anni,quando distrusse l'amore e l'occhio di Hatori,diciotto anni quando decise che avrebbe dato una ragione per la permanenza di Kureno.

Quella orrenda strega di nome Kana era servita a qualcosa, aveva mostrato ad Hatori che per lui non c'era altro amore a parte quello di Dio per il dragone.

E aveva mostrato ad Akito che essere una donna poteva essere utile...

Se le loro anime non erano più legate, avrebbe legato Kureno a se con il suo corpo.

L'occasione si presentò qualche settimana dopo.

Kureno era all'inizio un po sorpreso e impacciato, ma accettò le avance di Akito.

Mentre Kureno le sfilava la yukata Akito lo guardò negli occhi.

Li poté leggere passione,tenerezza,insicurezza e la tanto odiata compassione

Vide all'improvviso immagini di come Hatori aveva guardato Kana,come sua madre aveva guardato suo padre...come Shigure alle volte guardava lei...

-È un errore,un grande sbaglio- pensò mentre il corpo nudo di Kureno si posò sopra il suo corpo nudo.

-È un errore- continuava a dire una voce dentro di lei mentre Kureno le schiudeva gentilmente le gambe.

-È un errore- la voce si fece grido che si mischiò al dolore quanto Kureno la penetrò.

"Akito perdonami ti ho fatto male, scusami cara,non piangere " Kureno le accarezzava i capelli e asciugava le lacrime che le rigavano le guance

-Non piangere- anche allora, appena spezzata la sua maledizione, Kureno le aveva chiesto di non piangere.

"Kureno, tu non mi abbandonerai non è vero?" era più una preghiera che una domanda.

"Akito,resterò con te fino a quando tu vorrai" la rassicurò lui

Akito fissò il suo viso rischiarito da un raggio di luna.

E vide gli occhi di un passero che sa che non potrà mai più volare libero per i cieli.

Akito decise di chiudere gli occhi cercando di non pensare più.

fine

Credo che scriverò anche la versione dal punto di vista di Kureno.  
Ho due storielle che aspettano di essere finite.  
A presto!


	5. il negozio degli orrori

05. Il negozio degli orrori

"Qualcuno mi salvi, per favore"

Se non ci fosse stato tanto chiasso , qualcuno avrebbe sentito il mormorio che usciva da labbra esangui.

La ragazza era pallida e spaesata, i tratti delicati del volto erano rigidi, negli occhi si poteva leggere la paura e lo scombussolamento.

Akito 22enne capofamiglia dei Sohma, da poco ex Dea e felice fidanzata di Shigure Sohma, credeva di sapere cosa fosse il terrore.

Il terrore era non essere amata dalla propria madre...non essere all'altezza del compito affidatole dal padre...essere abbandonata da gli animali dello zodiaco...

Questo era il terrore!

All'età di 22 anni, Akito scoprì che esistevano altre forme, che la paura aveva un nome e un luogo.

"Ayame" il negozio dell'omonimo ex-serpente e della sua fidanzata aiutante Mine.

La giornata non era iniziata _tanto_ male, tranne il "bel" risveglio dovuto a Shigure.

Anche se i due fidanzati ufficiali dormivano insieme, all'alba Shigure doveva lasciare la sua amata e ritornare nella sua stanza, per dopo fare colazione con lei più tardi.

Quella mattina Shigure non aveva aspettato il suo arrivo per fare colazione insieme e aveva avuto l'idea di svegliare la sua bella.

Ciò che Shigure chiamava "svegliare" erano semplicemente molestie sessuali.

Avevano tardato a fare colazione.

Akito era scocciata e Shigure con una guancia gonfia, ma un sorrisino soddisfatto, un sorriso che fece arrossire la ragazza.

Non volendo passare la giornata con il pervert... Shigure, Akito decise di andare a trovare Ayame.

Aveva già conosciuto Mine, era già una volta uscita con lei e Mayu insieme ai rispettivi fidanzati.

Mine le era sembrata una brava ragazza,un po stramba (ma quale persona normale lavorerebbe e si fidanzerebbe con **Ayame**?) ma molto gentile.

Mine l'aveva pregata di visitarla al negozio,ed Akito era decisa che oggi sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta.

Dopo aver gettato un' occhiataccia ed un breve addio a Shigure, si avviò dal estrosa coppia.

Erano passati solamente 10 minuti, ma Mine e Ayame avevano parlato tanto quanto persone normali parlavano in 3-4 ore, Akito sentiva la sua testa scoppiare.

Dopo i gridi di gioia lanciati dai due, Ayame aveva chiuso il negozio e parlava e parlava e parlava...

Akito non riusciva a seguire il filo del discorso e così decise di annuire e sorridere.

Errore.Grosso.Errore

Con una velocità di cui Akito non aveva idea fosse possibile,si era ritrovata in una cabina in biancheria intima immersa da vestiti.

E che vestiti.

Pizzi,merletti, colori sgargianti,seta,velluto...c'era di tutto.

Non che i vestiti non fossero belli,ma dopo aver usato abiti maschili per quasi tutta la sua vita, per Akito quei vestiti erano troppo "girly"!

"Se ci fosse Shigure qui con me!" pensò Akito amaramente, poi provò a lanciare messaggi telepatici "Aiuto"

La giornata non era iniziata male per Yuki Sohma.

Gli erano serviti soltanto dieci minuti per riprendersi dallo shock del risveglio.

Da quando la maledizione era stata spezzata, aveva l' impressione di non essere tanto più intontito al risveglio. Machi diceva di no, ma Machi non sapeva come era "prima"...

Aveva promesso a Machi di andare a trovare Ayame...tre settimane fa!

Yuki aveva rimandato e rimandato, ma anche lui aveva voglia di vedere suo fratello.

Be voglia non era proprio il termine esatto, entrare nel negozio con Ayame e Mine cinguettanti gli metteva un po i brividi, ma niente a che vedere con quello che provava "prima".

Deciso si inviò da Ayame.

Per scoprire irritato, che il negozio era chiuso.Ma oggi non era giorno di chiusura!

Stava per andarsene quando senti delle voci, curioso bussò alla porta, dopo un po Ayame venne ad aprire.

"Caro fratellino che gioia immensa!" Yuki non fece tempo a scansarsi, Ayame lo abbracciò come se non si vedevano da anni,come minimo.

"Come mai..." Yuki non poté finire la frase, davanti a lui c'era una bellissima ragazza vestita da principessa, che aveva un aspetto familiare...

"Akito??" la mascella di Yuki quasi toccava il pavimento, "Akito,sei tu?"

" Si Yuki, naturalmente è lei, non è incantevole ?" chiese Mine con in braccio un' altro vestito.

Yuki era esterrefatto, sapeva che Akito fosse una donna, sapeva che lei stesse insieme a Shigure (li aveva addirittura visti sbaciucchiarsi,questo gli aveva dato anche qualche incubo), e aveva notato che lei era una bella ragazza...ma adesso era semplicemente da mozzare il fiato.

Come tante altre volte si chiese come aveva fatto a non accorgersene che lei fosse una donna...poi si accorse di ben altra cosa.  
Gli occhi di Akito lo pregavano di aiutarla.  
Akito era impaurita! Da non crederci!

Yuki vide i tanti vestiti Ayame e Mine che mandavano gridolini estatici e capi tutto.

"Vedi Ayame,mi farebbe piacere restare,ma sono venuto a prendere Akito, avevamo un appuntamento!" mentì spudoratamente lui

Ayame e Mine intonarono un tipo di coro greco e manifestarono la loro infelicità, mentre Akito sembrava in procinto di gettargli le braccia addosso e baciarlo...

Riuscirono ad uscire dopo un'ora.  
Ayame non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e aveva regalato ad Akito molti vestiti e aveva ottenuto che Akito indossasse un bellissimo abito color prugna per tornare a casa. Quando Akito e Yuki uscirono, Ayame aveva un espressione quasi raggiante sul volto.

"Come mai così felice Ayame?" chiese Mine curiosa.

"Quando ho cominciato a creare vestiti, lo facevo per una ragazzina che era obbligata a vestirsi da uomo." comincio Ayame serio e pensoso  
"Una bambina,che credeva di non poter mettere mai un vestito carino,una bambina molto triste" fini piano e quasi spento.

"Ayame, non so quella ragazzina,ma gli occhi di Akito brillavano quando a visto l' abito color prugna, un' abito che le stava a pennello, come se fosse stato creato per lei"

Il volto di Ayame si accese di nuovo "Modestamente,sono un genio" rispose abbracciandola

"Mi hai salvato la vita Yuki" esclamò la ragazza mentre passeggiavano, in una mano un cono gelato che leccava di tanto in tanto  
"Ancora un po è impazzivo!"

"Posso immaginare...dimmi quanti abiti hai indossato?" chiese lui un po insicuro come comportarsi, erano per la prima volta da soli, da quando la maledizione era stata spezzata.

"Sinceramente ho perso il conto" anche lei era imbarazzata e grata del gelato che offriva la possibilità di stare in silenzio.

"Volevi andare da qualche parte Yuki,scusa se ho scombussolato i tuoi piani" Akito era quasi formale, da quando lei non era più Dio, era impacciata più che mai con i suoi ex-animali.

"Non farti pensieri,ti accompagno a casa!" si accorse che invece di paura, la nuova Akito risvegliava i suoi istinti cavallereschi...che gli abiti di Ayame fossero fatati?

"Grazie" la risposta fu semplice e il rossore delle sue gote era delizioso.

Arrivati al cancello, si salutarono, giá in procinto di andarsene Yuki si giró e disse qualcosa che fece arrossire ancora di piú Akito.

"Amore sei tornata!?" Shigure alle volte si scordava di non essere un cagnolino e si comportava come un tale.

-Basta solo che scodinzoli con la coda- pensó, ma disse ironica " Tu come la vedi?"

"Non so come la vedi tu, ma io vedo una ragazza così bella da farmi mancare il fiato" mormoró languido lui osservandola innamorato.

-Maledizione ci è riusciuto un'altra volta!- come poteva resistere?

E come poteva opporsi ai suoi baci?

E così Shigure riuscì a finire quello che non aveva portato a termine prima della colazione...

Prima di addormentarsi Akito pensò a quello che aveva ottenuto quella giornata:

Una appassionata unione con il suo amato

Dei bellissimi vestiti, tra quale uno color prugna da Ayame

E un "Akito sei molto bella con quel vestito" dal timido Yuki

La giornata non era stata poi tanto male...

fine

dopo aver scritto "L'errore" mi sentivo un pò giù, questa drabble e molto più leggera e divertente!  
ho appena scoperto che questa storia e tra i favoriti di qualcuno e ne sono molto felice,grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e un bacione a quelli che lasciano una recenzione...3


	6. la serata romantica

06. La serata romantica

L'attuale situazione non piaceva molto a Shigure, anzi lo faceva esasperare.

Shigure era stato paziente, non perché lo fosse di natura, ma perché lo era dovuto essere.

Sapeva per spezzare la maledizione avrebbe dovuto fare uscire allo scoperto Akito,e quando si era accorto che non ci sarebbe riuscito senza l'aiuto di uno di "fuori" aveva cercato la persona giusta.

La persona giusta si fece trovare in una tenda sulla sua proprietà, una vera manna dal cielo.

Akito aveva abbandonato il suo isolamento e la maledizione era stata spezzata.

Fino a qui la storia andava bene.

Lui ed Akito si erano dichiarati reciprocamente, e questo era molto più di solamente "bene" e Kureno era andato via.

Shigure era stato così contento che lo avrebbe addirittura aiutato con il trasloco...

Adesso Akito era sua, ma...

Shigure avrebbe lasciato la sua casa il giorno stesso in cui Akito aveva indossato il kimono che le aveva regalato, ma doveva restare da i ragazzi.

Ora più che mai,con Kyo e Tohru e Yuki e Machi capaci di abbracciarsi e più, doveva fare il "cane da guardia".

Problema della situazione: lui non riusciva a vedere (non che lui volesse soltanto _vederla_) spesso Akito.

Dopo tanti anni di paziente lavoro, si sentiva più frustato che mai!

Akito non si sentiva a suo agio a casa sua, lo avrebbe visto anche un cieco.

Una serata era riuscito a convincerla di restare, ad aiutarlo erano intervenuti la pioggia,il sake e il fatto che nessuno dei ragazzi fosse a casa...

Aveva reagito come un'eroe di uno dei suoi romanzetti e dopo una cenetta deliziosa, qualche bicchierino di sake, musica romantica e lume di candele, Akito era pronta per la parte dell'eroina...

Stava per liberare i seni di lei da un provocante reggiseno di pizzo, mentre le baciava la gola, quando -Orrore- la porta si aprì.

I ragazzi insieme a Machi,Tohru e le sue amiche, sarebbero dovuti essere in un campeggio, ma la pioggia aveva fatto cambiare idea ai giovani.

Aveva vissuto insieme ai ragazzi e gli voleva bene, ma in quel momento li spedì tutti al diavolo, cugini e ragazze senza eccezioni!

In un' altra situazione avrebbe trovato spassosissimo il boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d'acqua di Yuki,o il color porpora di Kyo...ma non trovava divertente che Akito si era staccata da lui e che si infilava la sua maglietta.

Le ragazze avevano reagito con molto più sangue freddo, e salutarono cordialmente Akito.

"Povero Romeo" la yankee non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa! " mi fai molta pena" dovette aggiungere.

Shigure decise, che non avrebbe più augurato sfortuna a Kureno...con una fidanzata così era già sfortunato abbastanza...

Akito non era più l' eroina di un romanzo d'amore, ma una cerbiatta timida protetta da uno sciame di ragazze, sopratutto Saki che aveva ammesso un debole per lei.

Costrinsero i due a giocare a carte lui e i ragazzi ,ancora sconcertati per avere visto Akito semi nuda, persero a turno.

Dopodiché le ragazze presero in "ostaggio" Akito che dormì nella stanza con loro.

Shigure con il morale sotto le scarpe le sentiva ridacchiare.

Tolse dal suo futon le camelie di serra e si distese nella sua stanza tirata a lucido per l'occasione, e si senti più che mai da cane.

"In nessun romanzo,avrei lasciato finire una serata romantica così" sospirò guardando il soffitto.

-Ma Akito sembrava contenta di giocare a carte con persone vicine a la sua età-, sorrise e tirò fuori da i pantaloni una piccola scatola.

L'aprì e ammirò l'anello per il quale aveva speso il ricavato del suo ultimo libro.

Sospirò,fra poco la scuola sarebbe finita, ci sarebbero state altre occasioni.

fine

Ho iniziato questa drabble alle 10 e finita alle 11:45 di questa mattina la dedico a nihal93.  
Grazie mille cara, le tue recensioni mi hanno dato la carica in più-!  
Questa drabble e per te.


	7. la ferita

07.La ferita

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide!  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry?

Come era potuto essere così cieco,cosí stupido  
**Lui**, Shigure Sohma  
L'uomo che notava tutto,quello che sapeva quasi leggere i pensieri e i sentimenti delle persone  
**Lui**  
fregato da una ragazzina

Always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you!

L'avrebbe dovuto aver capito molto prima.  
Dal comportamento evasivo d' Ayame dall'imbarazzo di Hatori  
Dallo sguardo colpevole di Kureno  
Dall'atteggiamento da donna di lei, Akito  
_Akito_...

I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you!  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess then I'm out that door  
And now I'm done with you!

Ma l'ultimo a saperlo era sempre il cornuto,non è vero?  
Invece l'aveva dovuto vedere con i propri occhi  
odorarlo con il proprio naso  
Il suo naso,il suo maledetto sensibile olfatto da cane  
la sua pelle odorava di quella di lui

(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)

Un giorno non lo aveva potuto  
ignorare più.  
Una sera decise che doveva parlare con lei  
doveva avere certezza  
Si fermò davanti alla sua porta,non bussò aprì

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess ill see you around  
It's all, been bottled up till now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of

Lei stava in pratica seduta su di lui  
Le loro bocche erano appiccicate  
Si fermarono stupiti  
"Shigure"  
"Shigure nii-san"  
**_nii-san_** come aveva osato chiamarlo così?  
Con quale coraggio ?

Always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you!

La sua yukata era aperta, lasciava intravedere il suo seno.  
I seni erano liberi delle fasciature che lei di solito portava  
I capelli di entrambi erano arruffati, le guance rosse porpora  
lo sguardo di lui era mortificato,quello di lei pieno di sfida

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

Kureno era uscito,con la coda tra le gambe  
sistemo i suoi vestiti e uscii con lo sguardo basso  
Shigure capì i sentimenti di un cane che addenta un uccellino  
Mentre lei...

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I just can't live without you.

"Shigure hai mai sentito che si deve bussare prima di entrare?"  
Mai aveva pensato di poter voler uccidere, e sopratutto non lei,ma in quel istante avrebbe tanto voluto, torcerle il suo collo magro  
"Bene,bene,bene, Akii-chan, sembra quasi che tu sia diventata adulta...be parti di te" scherzò lui guardandole il suo piccolo seno.  
Akito era una fiamma  
Shigure non poteva rinnegare che lei fosse attraente.  
Lui era congelato dalla rabbia, una parte di lui voleva scappare via e piangere  
una parte voleva spaccare i mobili e violentare la ragazza  
un'altra parte, prese le redini

I wrap my hand around your heart,  
Why would you tear my world apart?

"Non chiamarmi,Akii-chan e non fissarmi,pervertito"  
"Oh,Akii-ch... mmh voglio dire Akito-sama, non mi è permesso allietarmi della tua bellezza? "  
La sua voce era morbida e carezzevole e Akito non comprendeva il perché, ma quella voce gli dava i brividi

Always, always, always, always.

"Dunque il nostro "Dio" si è sentito solo, e voleva compagnia" proseguì lui  
"I tuoi amici volatili non ti bastavano più ,avevi bisogno di uccelli più grandi?" sorrise lui  
Akito non si riteneva una stupida,ma sapeva di non essere al livello di Shigure.  
Capì la battuta a doppio senso di Shigure,ma solo dopo qualche attimo.  
Arrossì arrabbiata,-Come osava!Lei era 'Dio' e lui solo uno stupido cane!- tentava di rassicurarsi

I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?  
Was it all, just a part of your plan?  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound!

Voleva essere calma,colta,ma non ci riuscì.  
"Io sono Dio!Io posso fare tutto quello che voglio con I miei animali.Siete nati per me,dovete amarmi e fare quello che voglio IO!  
Le parole che aveva sentito,che le erano state ripetute fino alla nausea sgorgavano dalle sue labbra.  
Ma mentre gridava,qualcosa in lei protestava,questo la rese ancora più furiosa.  
Shigure le era sempre stato caro,come nessun altro,perché la provocava guardandola in quel modo astioso?

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess then I'm out that door  
And now i'm done with you.

Shigure sentì di essere incapace di stare ancora un minuto in più in quella stanza.  
-Un animale,per lei non sono altro che un cane- non poteva mostrarle il suo dolore,se lei veniva a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti, ci avrebbe giocato da bambina crudele che era diventata.  
In tutti questi anni aveva creduto di avere un posto speciale nel cuore di lei.  
Si era illuso.  
Usci senza ascoltare lei che gridava ancora chissà cosa.  
-Akito Sohma,ti amo come nessuno potrà mai amarti,ma oggi ti odio come nessun altro.-

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you!  
I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor,  
And now I'm done with you.

Il suo orgoglio ferito e il suo amore calpestato procuravano un dolore quasi fisico.  
Sentiva la ferita pulsare,una ferita di cui sapeva,non sarebbe guarita mai del tutto.  
La freddezza di cui si era camuffato con Akito si sciolse,l'ira lo travolse irrefrenabile.  
L'avrebbe ferita anche lui.  
Le avrebbe mostrato quando fa male l'essere traditi.  
Come un segno del Destino vide Ren che usciva in giardino.  
Rise forte senza allegria,sapeva quello che doveva fare

Always,  
Always,  
Always.

Ciao a tutti amati lettori,questa drabble non si voleva fare scrivere!  
La mia prima song-fic,sarà venuta bene?  
La canzone si chiama Always dei Saliva,e credo rispecchia in perfezione i sentimenti di Shigure.  
"ti amo,ti odio,non posso vivere senza di te" ascoltate la canzone (anche su youtube) è molto bella.  
Purtroppo tutte le mie drabble sono scritte senza un beta reader,se qualcuno mi vuole "adottare" ne sarei felice!  
Alla prossima!


	8. Plutone non è un pianeta

Plutone non è più un pianeta

"Plutone non è più un pianeta"  
Akito non sapeva come l'argomento fosse arrivato all'astronomia, ma difficilmente riusciva a seguire i sentieri contorti che i pensieri di Shigure seguivano.  
La vicinanza fisica dell'uomo che era stato il suo confidente preferito durante la sua triste infanzia, la smarriva,il suo sorriso insolente e irriverente la irritava.  
"Un pianeta è un pianeta e rimarrà un pianeta per l'eternità!" fu la sua categorica risposta  
"Ma cara Akito,non si dovrebbe dare niente per certo o per sicuro e credimi...niente e per l'eternità"  
Akito decise che non si sarebbe fatta provocare, sapeva benissimo che lui la voleva fare arrabbiare, da qualche tempo a questa parte il suo ruolo era quello del guastafeste.  
Se voleva avere un po di pace e non dargli nessuna soddisfazione doveva solamente tacere.  
'Idiota insolente!' pensò arrabbiata guardandolo.  
Peccato che l'idiota era l'uomo più affascinante e attraente che lei conosceva.  
La sua non era una bellezza eterea e femminea come quella di Ayame o di Momiji, Shigure era un uomo e tutto il suo essere emanava virilità.  
Una virilità a cui Akito reagiva fortemente.  
Shigure stuzzicava le fantasie della Dea,bastava guardarlo per pensare a quello che lei avrebbe voluto fare con lui.  
Le mani grandi ma stranamente delicate dello scrittore sulla sua pelle, le sue gambe abbronzate e muscolose tra le proprie, la sua bocca che baciava il suo collo...  
"Ti piace quello che vedi?" sussurrò lui con voce roca avvicinandosi.  
"Eh?" fu la risposta molto intelligente della ragazza 'Oh,Dio santo che figura da schifo! Gli stavo quasi sbavando a dosso!'  
"Be,mi stavi fissando..."  
"Si...pensavo che...be ...stai invecchiando!"  
Il sorrisino soddisfatto di Shigure diceva chiaramente che sapeva benissimo quello che lei aveva avuto in mente...  
"Spero che ti piacciano gli uomini più grandi Aki-chan"  
Akito arrossì era pericoloso,meglio parlare di qualche altra cosa.  
"Perché Plutone non sarebbe più un pianeta?" chiese cambiando argomento.  
"Be, è un pianeta sua orbita è molto diversa da gli altri pianeti e anche le sue dimensioni sono...be un po modeste." parlando il suo sguardo era rivolto verso il seno nascosto della ragazza.  
"E con ciò?" rispose lei stizzita,sapeva benissimo a che cosa lui alludesse.  
"Tutto cambia piccola Aki,tutto."  
"Certe cose non possono e non devono cambiare" gridò lei.  
La maledizione,il loro legame non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Mai.  
"Adesso vai via,mi hai annoiato abbastanza"  
"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine" la derise lui.  
Si alzò e con un mezzo inchino lasciò la Dea infuriata.  
'Stupido,stupido,stupido!'

L'umore di Shigure era senza dubbio molto diverso di quello di lei.  
'Mi trova attraente!' pensava soddisfatto 'La sciocchina deve capire che il mondo cambia!'  
Anche se ad essere sincero,doveva ammettere che Akito aveva ragione,il suo amore per lei non sarebbe mai cambiato.


End file.
